Skeleton
Skeletons (スケルトン/Sukeruton) are a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series. Skeletons make up the greater part of the dark lord's army. Risen from their graves, they now serve under the dark rule of Dracula. The basic skeletons serve do one of two things: (1) They march back and forth, clogging up platforms, or (2) they jump high, sometimes in erratic patterns, and throw bones. They're usually easy to kill, however, despite their abilities. The bones they throw are presumably from their own rib cages. They are also known to throw their own head in some games. In Lament of Innocence, the basic skeletons are armed with a bone that they use for clubbing. In Curse of Darkness, they are armed with a light club. Types There are many different types of skeleton through out the Castlevania series. There are skeletons that carry no weapons and just use their own bones to attack, skeletons carrying a wide range of weaponry, skeletons of various animals, skeletons wielding magic powers, skeletons so widely different from the others that they go in their own category, and the most peculiar: skeletons holding different occupations. Regular Skeletons *Gold Skeleton *Golden Bones *Jack o' Bones (Bone Thrower) *Paranthropus (Big Skeleton) *'Skeleton' *Slinger (Skeleton Rib) *Stone Skull *Yorick Armed Skeletons *Blade Soldier *Blaze Master *Blaze Phantom *Bomb Skeleton *Bone Archer *Bone Halberd (Skeleton Spear) *Bone Musket *Dead Crusader *Dhuron *Gold Whip-Toting Skeleton *Mace Skeleton *Skelerang *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Blaze *Skeleton Boomerang *Skeleton Flail (Flail Guard) *Skeleton Guardian *Skeleton Gunman *Skeleton Soldier *Skeleton Spear *Skull Archer *Spear Skeleton *Undead Lord *Whip-Toting Skeleton Animal Skeletons *Death Swinger *Fish Head *Panther Skeleton *Skeleton Bat *Skeleton Ape (Ape Skeleton) *Skeleton Spider *Spittle Bone *Wereskeleton *Winged Guard (Winged Skeleton) (Flying Bone) *Wolf Skeleton Magic Skeletons *Astral Fighter *Astral Knight *Astral Warrior *Beam Skeleton *Blood Skeleton (Red Skeleton) *Bone Liquid *Clear Bone *Electric Skeleton *Flying Skull *Hanged Bones *Mirage Skeleton *Nova Skeleton *Phantom *Skeleton Glass *Skeleton Mirror *Storm Skeleton Skeletons with Jobs *Kicker Skeleton *Ghost Dancer (skeleton) *Gladiator *Skeleton Athletes *Skeleton Breeder *Skeleton Farmer *Skeleton Medalist *Skull Bartender *Waiter Skeleton Special Skeletons *Anthro Skeleton *Bone Ark *Bone Head *Bone Pillar *Bone Tower *Creaking Skull *Frost Dragon *Giant Skeleton *Jp Bone Pillar *Quezlcoatl *Simon Wraith *Skeleton-Claw Combo *Skeleton Flower *Skeleton Rider *Skeleton Tree *Skeleton Trooper *Spine *Three-Eyed Skull *Thunder Dragon *White Dragon (Skeledragon) Gallery File:C1 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:C2 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:NP C3 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton from Nintendo Power's coverage on Dracula's Curse File:C4 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Super Castlevania IV manual File:05skeleton.jpg|Skeleton from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide to Super Castlevania IV. File:NP C4 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton from Nintendo Power's coverage of Super Castlevania IV RoB Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood File:CoD Skeleton Concept.JPG|Concept art from Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Enemy Data Soul Data Regular Skeleton Appearances Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) Appear behind you in level one and two. Take one hit to destroy and worth 5 points. Skeletons with Shields also appear in this game. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) Only appear at night and appear behind you. They toss bones at you in an arcing pattern. They take 4 hits and are worth 20 points. In later stages, they are equipped with a shield. Castlevania: The Arcade Regular Skeletons armed with only their own bones are first found in the dungeons of the Underground stage. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth There are two types of regular Skeletons: White Skeletons, who walk back and forth, and Blue Skeletons, which have the same behavior but also toss bones. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The Skeleton is a minor enemy, and acts normally. The Skeleton is also a playable character in multiplayer only. It has a halo over its head. Unlike the 5 playable characters, it cannot be selected (and there are no alternate palettes for it). It can only be played by someone when they die, and it is weak. The Skeleton has infinite lives, but every time it is killed, 3 minutes are lost from the timer. The Skeleton also does get the bonuses from the gold boss chest when the boss is defeated. The player can be restored by someone else with a Water of Life. Captain N: The Game Master A Skeleton appeared in the episode "The Most Dangerous Game Master" where Simon open a door then it pop out and try to attack him but Simon closed the door. A Skeleton also appeared in "Mr. & Mrs. Mother Brain" where it was called Mr. Bone where it was shooting fireball at Kevin but miss then Kevin tells Duke to get the Bone then Duke bite it leg which made it disappear. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See Also *Skeletons(Undead) in Wikipedia *Skeleton(Disambiguation) es:Esqueleto Category:Monsters Category:Skeleton Monsters